kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Hou Mei
Go Hou Mei is a great general from the state of Wei and the son of great general Go Kei. He is currently the highest ranking officer in the Wei Military. Appearance Go Hou Mei is rather young looking for his rank and responsibilities. Unlike other generals, he wears a mantle and a helmet, under which his long light colored hair can be seen. Personality Go Hou Mei is a very calm and tactical minded individual when it comes to warfare. He is very patriotic towards his state and his father, stating several times how he will avenge his death at the hands of Duke Hyou. Go Hou Mei has no qualms about sacrifcing people to protect himself, such as when he used Rei Ou as a decoy to enable his escape from Shin History As the son of the legendary great general, Go Kei, it is assumed that Go Hou Mei was trained in military tactics from a young age. His accomplishments helped him climb the ranks fast and reach the rank of general at a young age. When the Coalition Army was formed, he was appointed commander of the Wei army. Story Go Hou Mei is first seen when the Wei army encountered Duke Hyou on their approach to the Qin city of Chuukou. Warning Shu Hi not to underestimate his father's killer, he orders the men to trap them in a pincer formation. When the Hi Shin unit destroy the formation, he begins using the Ryudoryoku but the Duke halts his men and retreats to the Qin HQ. Wondering if the Duke knew what he was about to do, Go Hou Mei dismissed the notion and stated that only Ri Boku would understand the skill. On the 4th day of battle, Go Hou Mei is intrigued by the Duke's abilities, wishing to observe them but the arrival of the Zhao army forces the Qin troops to flee. Meeting with Ri Boku, he deduces the need for a continued attack on the Qin state and is shocked at the reason for which the Zhao general called for the coalition army. At the Fuuman Plains, Go Hou Mei is the first to arrive at the meeting for all five leaders of the gathered armies and notes that Ordo is sharper than he looks upon hearing the Yan general speak. Abilities Go Hou Mei is a strategist who is both inventive and cunning. He is also versed in engineering as he designed a siege tower specifically for the hight of Kankoku Pass and siege crossbows 4 meters long, impressive as siege crossbows were not commonly used at the time due to difficulties making them and in large enough quantities to quickly overcome the famous Kankoku pass. He also mentioned doing research into poisons. Go Hou Mei used the same pincer tactic his father did in the Battle on Dakan Plains and this seems to be the best way to utilize their war chariots in battle. When his army engaged that of Duke Hyou's, he uses the Ryudoryoku Skill (Flow Power Skill) with requires excellent coordination and finesse to pull off. Go Hou Mei currently stands as the highest ranking officer in the Wei Army. In the Choyou Campaign after Rei Ou's death, he mentioned to Shuu Kou that in one year he would have drawn level with him, and completely surpassed him in the next. Gallery Manga Category:Coalition Generals Category:Poison Users Category:Wei Category:Wei Generals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Strategical Generals Category:Great Generals Category:Go Hou Mei Army Category:Sword Users